1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to optical devices serving as protective eye shields or covering and the like and, more particularly, is directed to a windsheet optical device.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR Sections 1.97-1.99.
Various foreign solid, liquid, and gaseous materials may present a poisonous, caustic, or toxic danger to the human eye, and accordingly protective eye coverings or shields have been proposed to eliminate or reduce the risk of this danger. Simple eye glasses designed primarily with corrective lenses may provide some protection against foreign materials but are vulnerable if exposure of foreign materials is introduced over the top or around the sides of the frame for the glasses.
Various goggles may provide protection for the immediate area of the eye yet expose the forehead and facial area of a user. Other protective wear for the eye may interfere with the peripheral vision of the user.
Further, certain protective eye wear may fail to provide for an adjustable fitting to accommodate differing facial structures of users.
The windsheet optical device of the present invention is designed to eliminate or minimize such disadvantageous features of prior art protective eye wear.